You're obsessed with TMM when
by xAcanthaa
Summary: You know your obsessed with TMM when... Just made for fun


**This was just a little bit of fun! You don't have to take it seriously, and if you end up saying NO to most of them doesn't mean you aren't a fan. You can just control yourself from not getting too carried away XD I got the idea to write this from 'You know you're obsessed with Harry Potter when..." but I don't think it's anything from . Anyways, I don't own TMM... or MMP (Or any other brand name mentioned in this list) Read and Review with your idea's. I'll add them if I think they are good ^^ Enjoy NekoBell-Nya X**

_**You're obsessed with TMM when...**_

1) You've memorised all the words to the Intro Tune "My Sweetheart"

2) You really want a Cosplayer Costume for your favourite character

3) Your copies of the Manga are your Pride and Joy.

4) You really want to meet Daisuke Sakaguchi (Kisshu's voice actor)

5) Your bought the Playstation game from Amazon even though you don't read Japanese

6) You say 'Na no Da' or 'Nya' after ever sentence

7) You're a Kisshu / Ryou / Pai / Tart / Keiichiro... / Masaya? Fan girl (Unless your a boy O_o")

8) The 'Mew Mew Power' voices make your ear's bleed.

9) Your favourite episode are 36 and 40 (Yay for Tart and Pudding)

10) You refer to Strawberries as 'Ichigo'

11) You get annoyed when people ask you what an 'Ichigo' is.

12) Your point at cats and shout Kawaii Koneko-chan!'

13) All black cats are immediately named Ichigo.

14) You wish that a Chimera Anima would attack your school / college, just because the Aliens are always nearby, and that means Kisshu ^^

15) Recycling makes you think of Masaya

16) Even though you dislike 'Mew Mew Power' you can't help but sing along to the Intro 'Team Up'

17) You're a Kisshu x Ichigo shipper.

18) Your note books are covered in doodles of your favourite character.

19) Your ring tone is 'Koi a la mode' (Ending theme)

20) You've got a secret (Or not so secret) crush one of the Characters

21) If you see a picture from the TMM Manga you can tell which Volume it comes from.

22) You've wondered why Ryou and Masaya are the only male to have shower scenes.

23) You've wondered what happened to Masha after Episode 52

24) Your now wondering what happened to Masha...

25) Sometimes you wish that you where Ichigo (Or any of the other characters)

26) You know that Mew Mew Amiche Vinchenti (Italian) Mew Mew Power (American) Mew Mew Power (French) As Super Gatinhas! (Portuguese) Dong Ging Miao Miao (Chinese Cantonese) Dong Jing Miao Miao (Chinese Mandarin) Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean) Vadmacska Kommandó (Hungarian)Miau Miau Power (Spanish) are all the official dubs. (Or most of them =/)

27) You've tried watching them...

28) You like to watch the AMV's on YouTube

29) You want to learn / are learning Japanese because of TMM

30) You can write the Characters names is Katakana / Hiragana (Japanese writing)

31) You wish Keiichiro and Rei where still together, because they are so cute together.

32) You cried from episode 50 – 52 and whilst reading Volume 7.

33) You feel sorry for Minto, because she has no male love interests

34) Your always reading TMM Fan fiction on

35) Mia Ikumi is your favourite Manga Artist

36) You want Tokyo Mew Mew a la mode to be made into an Anime

37) You're now wondering if Tasuku will be good looking as an Anime character.

38) You wished the Alien's hadn't left earth in the last episode

39) You've researched RDA's

40) You feel sorry for the Finless Black Porpoise, for whatever reason

41) You've spotted the Animation errors, because you watched them so many times.

42) You get annoyed when people ask why Tart is a girl...And if Pudding and Him are... *Whispers* Lesbians... O_O" (This has actually happened to me)

43) Pai x His Computer are your OTP (One True Pair) XD

44) Kisshu (From TMM) and Guiche (From Zero no Tsukaima) are freakisly similar. Flirty and share a similiar name.

* * *

**That's all I got at the moment, I know of them are lame, but Oh well. I'm a little insane after all.**

**Review with some of your ideas.**

_I recently got asked if I was a Kisshu Fangirl, And I wasn't sure what to say. Sure he's adorable and you can't help but love him but it's not a 'crush' I just think he's got an excellent personallity, and great to work with when writing Fanfiction... Personal I'm a Keiichiro fangirl, what can I say... Cakes XD ^^... Pai's pretty darn awesome to though._

**NekoBellNya**

**((Of for those of you reading my story _'Lorrikeet Vs. An Alien'_ I'm writing Chapter four now XD))**


End file.
